Fallen
by Silver Blues
Summary: Ginny has waited for over two years for Harry, and is heartbroken when she finds he hasn't waited for her. Will she find comfort in unlikely arms? G/D story, eventually.
1. The Secret

_**Author's note : I don't own the characters, places or even pretend to have original ideas. **_

_Love is tragic  
Love is bold  
You will always do what you are told_

_Love is hard  
Love is strong  
You will never say that you were wrong_

_I dont know when I got bitter  
Love is sure better when it's gone  
Because you wanted more  
More than I could give  
More than I could handle  
And a life that I can't live_

_You wanted more  
More than I could bare  
More than I could offer  
And a love that isn't there_

_Tonic, "You Wanted More"_

She had spent two years, two months and sixteen days waiting.

Ginny Weasley sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of why she had waited so long. She had been so sure for so long that Harry Potter had been her destiny, and that if she just waited, one day he would come back to her. Once the world had been saved, they would marry and have children and all would be right with the world.

When Harry decided not to return to Hogwarts and instead started training to be an Auror, Ginny simply smiled and told him she was proud of him. She owled him at least once a week, and their letters had been friendly. Ginny spent her final year at school alone, because she still believed. When Harry sent her an invitation to his graduation, her heart soared, and she knew that this would finally be their chance to be together again.

The day of graduation dawned brightly. Ginny had purchased new dress robes for the occasion and had woken up early to get ready. Her whole family would be attending, not only because Harry was considered like a son to Molly and Arthur, but her brother Ron would also be graduating. Ginny sat between George and Bill, beaming proudly as two of the most important people in her life moved on to the next stage in theirs. They were now duly sworn Aurors.

It seems all of wizarding London had attended the graduation, and the crush of the crowd mad it impossible to move anywhere. Ginny stuck closely to her older brother, Bill, knowing his height would help them navigate the crowd to find Harry or Ron. It seemed that everyone wanted to congratulate the boys who had saved them from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the other young witches and wizards who had fought in the war and now were responsible for keeping them all safe.

She was so intent on finding Harry, that she didn't notice until it was too late she had run into another of the recently graduating Aurors.

"Weasley," a cold, familiar voice said to her.

She looked up, "Malfoy. I guess a congratulations are in order. I never thought I would see the day you would be on the side of good."

He smirked, "War is hell, Weaselette. It changes everyone."

Unsure of what to say to that, Ginny merely nodded and moved along. She finally caught sight of the back of Harry's head. She was just about to call out his name when she noticed he was kissing someone. Her heart fell. A split second later, however, it broke when she realized the person he was kissing was her brother.

_This is my first attempt at Fanfic, so any and all constructive reviews are welcome._


	2. The Party

**_Not mine, no money, ect._**

The best thing about a total shock to the system is that rarely does it cause someone to cry. Ginny was able to save face, at least in public. She simply turned on her heel, and walked to the edge of the crowd. She leaned against the wall of the building next to the reviewing grounds where the graduation had taken place and took a drink. Harry was gay. Her brother was gay. Harry and her brother were well, gay together, she thought. She really wasn't sure she could deal with this.

She closed her eyes, attempting to pull herself together. She still had to survive a graduation party at the Burrow and another party tomorrow at Grimmauld Place. She took another pull from the flask before putting it back in her purse.

"I thought you knew, Weasley. They've been like that for months."

Ginny's eyes suddenly opened, and blinked. "Knew... knew what?"

Draco Malfoy was not buying her innocent act, "About your brother and Potter. They've been caught snogging on more than one occasion in the dorms. I guess war really does change people." He shrugged, pulling out a cigarette from his robes and lighting it.

"Well," Ginny said, her words measured, "As long as they are happy, that is all I could want for my brother." She sighed softly. She could keep this up, she just had to stop thinking about it.

Draco looked at her skeptically, "Keep telling yourself that, Weasley. Maybe even you will start to believe it." Ginny wondered if her face was really betraying her so much.

She shrugged, "What do you want me to say? He's my brother, and Harry is, " she paused, unsure of what to say, "he's part of the family, Malfoy. All I could ever want, as a sister, is to see Ron happy."

Draco took a deep drag off his cigarette and looked at her. He reached his hand out and pushed a strand of hair off her face. "Then why are you hiding over here with your flask instead of with your family?"

To say she was surprised by his touch would be an understatement. She moved away from him, "Maybe I just don't like crowds, Malfoy. Maybe I just needed a drink and didn't want to deal with my family getting on my case." She rolled her eyes, her sarcasm coming to her aid as her best defense.

Malfoy just smirked, "Once again, Weasley, you just keep telling yourself that." He turned and walked away towards the crowd. She noticed she had not seen either of his parents at the ceremony. While she certainly was not surprised, she did admit feeling a twinge of sadness for the boy. It was hard to believe she had such sympathy for a Death Eater.

Ginny took another deep breath to calm her nerves before wading back into the crowd. She did her best to keep her face pleasant and neutral, hugging both her brother and Harry and telling them how proud she was of them. She then excused herself and apparated back to the Burrow to help prepare for their graduation party.

The garden behind the Burrow was full of people, and Ginny was incredibly busy. She spent most of the party filling trays of food, refilling bowls of punch and making sure everything was in order. She noticed her brother sitting next to Harry, his arm around him. Was she the last to know? She turned and walked into the house to get more punch. If she kept busy, she couldn't think about it, right?

She was about to exit the kitchen when she overheard voices in the parlor. "Can you believe it? They look so handsome together."

"I know, and to think, they save the wizarding world together. It's so terribly romantic. They are lucky to have found each other."

Ginny clung to the kitchen counter, gasping without making a sound. Her stomach dropped and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She was the one who sat at home, waiting for him. She was the one who loved him so completely, who put her life on hold for him. And now to see him, not only with someone else, but with her own brother made her ache with anger and pain. She slid down the cabinets and just started at the wall.

She might have stayed there all day, contemplating nothing and everything, if the kitchen had not been invaded by her mother. "Oh Ginny, dear, there you are. Can you run along and take the tray of sandwiches out? It's almost time to bring the cake out, too!" Ginny just nodded. Her mother was beaming.

"Aren't you just so proud of your brother and Harry! They have both graduated and look so happy together," Molly rambled on proudly. "I mean, I always knew Harry would end up in the family, I just thought I would be with you." Her mother smiled, grabbing a plate of cookies and left the kitchen.

Ginny really wanted to know what twilight zone she was living in.

Ginny managed somehow to plow through the rest of the party, and excused herself to her room, saying she was exhausted from all the walking and serving food. She curled up on the same bed she had started her day so optimistically on. She closed her eyes, finally allowing the tears that had threatened all day to fall.

Malfoy had been right.


	3. The Invisible Girl

_**Author's note : Once again, not mine, no money. **_

_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear._

I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so... 

_Sarah McLachlan - "Fallen"_

Early morning sunlight streamed into Ginny's bedroom, revealing a girl with tear stained cheeks. She wasn't sure how long she lain in bed last night, tears soaking her pillow, but she had even dreamed of crying. She dreamed of everyone looking at her, whispering and laughing. Ginny Weasley, the girl who lost her boyfriend to her own brother!

Rolling onto her back, Ginny wiped the newly forming tears from her eyes. She still could not figure out what rabbit hole she had fallen down that any of this made sense. She hated that she'd never hold Harry again. She hated she'd have to look at Harry every Christmas, every family wedding, every so called moment of happiness that her family would have. Most of all, she hated that she was the last to know.

"Ginevra, you need to get up! Breakfast is ready and we need to leave in an hour!" her mother's voice called up the stairs. Ginny groaned and rolled out of bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and prayed she could charm her face to hide the redness in her eyes and the paleness in her cheeks.

Thirty minutes later, Ginny had showered and charmed her makeup on. She sat down at the table, pouring herself a glass of juice and helping herself to the eggs on the table. She was quiet, but no one seemed to notice. Her mother was too busy getting herself ready to leave and her father was wrapped up in one of his muggle magazines. Truthfully, Ginny could have probably set off a Decoy Detonator in the middle of the table and no one would have noticed.

She sighed and chewed her eggs, dreading each moment as it passed. Her only salvation was this party was being thrown by Andromeda Tonks for Harry, so she wouldn't be used like a house elf to keep the party refreshments coming. Hopefully that meant she could disappear into one of the many rooms and find a book. Maybe Hermione would help her escape to Diagon Alley. She wasn't sure how Hermione had been taking the news of Ron and Harry. She tried to speak to her last night, but kept getting interrupted by more tasks and chores.

She finished her plate and placed it in the sink. "Mum, when are we leaving again?"

Molly Weasley came down the stairs, "Oh, Ginny, it's about time you came downstairs! Did you eat? We need to leave, well, we need to leave right now."

Ginny blinked, pretty sure her mother had gone mental, "Mum, you just saw me sitting at the table eating eggs two minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry Ginny dear, I must have just not been paying attention."

Ginny nodded, turning her back before she rolled her eyes. It seemed to be the story of the past few days. No one was paying attention to her, at all. No one noticed how reserved and quiet she was. Most of all, no one seemed to see how incredibly absurd this whole situation was. They accepted Ron and Harry being together like it was always meant to be.

Ginny sighed, and stood by the fireplace to wait. She had a very good feeling this was going to be a long day.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGGGDGDGDGDGD

Grimmuald Place was as drab and dreary as ever as Ginny stood next to the fireplace in the study, making small talk with yet another distant cousin who just could not get over how handsome Harry and Ron looked together. This statement was of course followed by asking whom Ginny was seeing and what her plans were now that she had graduated Hogwarts. Ginny would smile politely, nod at the right times and simply say she wasn't ready to settle down with just one guy and she planned on working for her brother for a year before she decided.

Finally escaping yet another cousin, Ginny walked casually into the kitchen and snagged a butterbeer from the icebox. She opened the back door and stepped out into the garden. Cracking the beer open, she sat down on the steps, hoping for a moment of silence.

"I see you are enjoying this party as much as I am, Weasley."

Ginny turned around and saw Malfoy standing against the house, smoking a cigarette. He looked at her, his cold gray eyes showing a slight hint of amusement.

"Yeah, well, nothing says celebration like the Black Family Manor," she said, smirking. She took another pull from the beer, "I am surprised to see you here, though."

Draco shrugged, "Andromeda is my aunt."

Ginny looked at him waiting for him to say more, but he seemed to think those words were enough of a explanation. It was true, Andromeda Tonks was his aunt, but his own mother had been estranged with her for many years. The fact Draco was here left many questions unanswered, but none Ginny felt she could ask him.

"Well, glad to see I am not the only one absolutely bored to tears." Ginny took another sip and stared off into the distance.

"You know, Weasley, you aren't fooling me," Draco said, putting out his cigarette on the steps and turning to go inside. "And you certainly aren't fooling yourself."

With that he went into the house, leaving Ginny to wonder why Draco Malfoy was the only person to even care.

_AN : Thank you for reading, Chapters 4-6 should be up in the next few days. I promise, this will be a G/D story, I just feel the foundation needs to be laid._


End file.
